Like Pieces of a Puzzle 2
by Mysia Ri
Summary: The squeal to my first YGO story. Follow the gang through a year or struggles, love, and growing up, or something like that. Puzzle-, puppy-, and tendershipping will occur and I will try to do them justice. A lot can change in a year. Come see 4 yourself!
1. September part 1

AN: This is the sequel to "Like Pieces of a Puzzle" (hence the 2 tacked onto the end of it). Where the original story took place over three days, this one will take place over the course of a year. There will defiantly be Puzzle- Puppy- and Tendershipping in this story. That means Yami (who is going by Atem) and Yugi, Seto and Jounouchi (aka Joey, though not in my story), and Ryou and Bakura are together. Three gay couples in one story! Madness!

So yeah, if you don't like those kinda of stories then don't read :3

Also there is no Anzu bashing in this story.

Also also, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did there would be more yaoi and less card games. Case in point, my stories. :D

Part one of September! Enjoy!

* * *

**Month: September**

"What!?"

Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu sat with Atem up in Yugi's room waiting their friend's return from running an errand for his grandfather.

"Shhh!" Atem, who had gotten a deep tan over the summer, held a finger to his lips, waving at them with his other hand. "Not so loud!"

"You want to marry him!?" Anzu said more quietly, barely containing her excitement.

"Yes," Atem said, sitting on the edge of the bed heavily.

Honda and Jounouchi stared at the former Pharaoh in shock, but Anzu giggled and sat beside Atem.

"What's the problem then? Yugi'll say yes."

"Anzu's right," Jounouchi said, moving to Atem's other sigh and clapping a hand down on his shoulder.

"Well..." Atem blushed, staring at the floor. "The trouble is....I...don't know how...."

"What? How could you not know how to propose to someone?" Honda asked. "It's easy!" He grabbed Jounouchi's hand. "See you just go up to him and say-" the brown-haired teen cleared his throat, doing his best impersonation of Atem- "Yugi, I can't live without you!" He dropped to one knee, still holding Jounouchi's hand in one hand, the other swinging out widely. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh Atem, you sexy stud," Jounouchi said in his worst impersonation of Yugi. "Of course I'll marry you!"

"Really?" Honda asked, still pretending to be Atem. Jounouchi planted his foot in Honda's face and pushed him away.

"Don't be so serious, Honda! God!"

Anzu giggled, but Atem merely sighed.

"In my time, it wasn't anything like that," the former Pharaoh sighed. "I would have had an arranged marriage. There was no freedom to simply choose who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But I know that I want to be with Yugi."

"Well," Anzu said, folding her arms over her chest. "Lucky for you, we live in modern day Japan so you and Yugi getting married is perfectly legal. First, you'll need to get a ring."

"A ring?" Atem asked, violet eyes blinking at Anzu. "Why?"

"An engagement ring is a symbol of love and devotion. By offering Yugi an engagement ring, you are offering to be his alone forever. And if he accepts-"

"If?" Atem raised a brow.

"Oh," Anzu covered her mouth. "_When_ he accepts it, he is, in a way, accepting you. Er...Does that make sense?" she asked, blushing.

"Hmn. I want to adhere to the traditions of this time," Atem muttered. "So while it doesn't really make sense to me, I will see about getting a ring. What else must be done?"

Anzu smiled, clasping her hands before her. "I can picture it now. You'll invite Yugi out to dinner or someplace special to you both and take his hand, looking deeply into his eyes and tell him-"

~~~Anzu Fantasy-o-vision~~~~

"Aibou, I love you," Atem said, taking both of Yugi's hands in his. They stood on a beach, the sun setting into the ocean. "Since we first met, you have completed my soul, my heart. I cannot live out the rest of my days without you by my side." Slowly, he dropped to his knee, holding a velvet box out to Yugi, a diamond ring glinting in the setting sun.

~~~Reality~~~

Anzu blushed, giggling as Honda and Jounouchi sighed, the latter covering his face with his palm.

"Anzu, he's proposing to _Yu-gi_! Not you," Jounouchi groaned.

"Who's proposing to Yugi?"

All eyes turned to the bedroom door, grandpa standing in the entrance holding a tray of sandwiches and drinks.

"Ahhh, um...well," Anzu waved at Sugoroku frantically.

"See, what we were saying was-" Honda laughed nervously.

Atem rose from the bed to stand before Yugi's grandfather. "I wish to, Ojichan." The three friends gaped at Atem, wondering how the old man would respond.

"That sounds good. Here you all are, I brought snacks!" he smiled. The trio stared in shock at Sugoroku.

After sandwiches and drinks had been distributed and everyone was breathing again, the old man chuckled.

"Atem, my boy, I have no problem with you being with my grandson."

"Thank you, though I am shamed to admit I do not know the proper technique to asking him to marry me." Atem pouted a bit as he took a drink of his tea.

"It's not the method that's important, Atem. People do it all sorts of ways now a days. The important thing is that love you both share. If you want to do it properly with a ring and all that fuss, that's fine too." Sugoroku nodded.

"Where would I get one?" Atem asked.

"A jewelry store," Anzu smiled. "There's one near my place. We could go there tomorrow after school and look around."

"Traditionally, you want to get a ring with a diamond in it, but I think I have just the style of ring that suits you both," Sugoroku said with a wink. "Follow me." He led the four of them to his bedroom, opening the top drawer of his dresser and digging around."Now where did I put- Ah! Here me go!" He turned back toward them and held out a small silver ring, half of it appeared woven together while the other was a simple band.

"Now this is-"

"Let me see!" Jounouchi said, snatching the ring and holding it up to look at it. As he did so, the ring broke into four thin, linked rings. "Uh...oops?"

"Good going, idiot, you broke it!" Honda shouted at the blond, punching him in the arm.

"I just picked it up! If it broke that easily, then it was pretty cheaply made," Jounouchi shot back. Sugoroku snatched the ring back and began fiddling with it.

"Actually, it's meant to do that," the old man said. "This is called a puzzle ring. According to legends, they first appeared in Asia and were widely used as wedding rings in the Middle East. They say that some royalty would request puzzle rings for their wives to make sure they were being faithful to them because, if you take it off, it usually falls apart and can be tricky to get back together if you don't know the solution." As he spoke, he carefully arranged and manipulated the pieces back into one ring. "Most importantly, puzzle rings symbolize the thought and effort that helps keep the bonds of friendship and marriage strong. There we go." He held the complete ring out to Atem, who carefully lifted and inspected it, a smile playing on his lips.

"It's perfect," he said finally, handing the ring back to Sugoroku. "Especially because Yugi and I met after he solved the Millennium Puzzle." The old man nodded at him.

"Of course, this is a simple one. You can find a lot more intricate and complicated rings these days."

Atem nodded. "I have some money saved up. Maybe I can buy one tomorrow."

"Yeah, then you could propose to Yugi this Sunday on a date," Anzu said, smiling brightly.

"Ah...well..." Sugoroku rubbed his chin. "Hmm, why the rush?"

"Huh?" Atem blinked at him.

"Why wait?" Jounouchi asked. "They love each other. Seems like a good idea."

"Hmm...well..." Sugoroku tapped his chin thoughtfully and then snapped his fingers. "You haven't met Yugi's mother yet." He nodded. "Yep, you have my blessing, but his mother is out of town and won't be visiting again until Christmas so you should wait."

"Christmas!?" Honda shook his head. "But that over three months away!"

"Kinda a long time to wait," Jounouchi agreed.

"We-well, really I think the perfect time to do it is New Year's Eve at the stroke of midnight," Sugoroku nodded, crossing his arms aver his chest. "That way you can meet his mother and you two can get to know each other for a week before you propose. It's better that way."

"Really..." Atem folded his arms over his chest and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense," Anzu said finally. "And it would be pretty romantic doing it then..."

"I suppose that would also give me time to earn more money..." Atem murmured thoughtfully.

"Then it's settled," Sugoroku said. In the distance they heard the shop door open and close.

"Jichan! Everyone! I'm back!"

Sugoroku let out a relieved sigh and shooed Atem out the door. "Go on now. Go greet the love of your life," he said with a grin and a chuckle..

Atem chuckled as well. "Thank you, ojichan," he said as he went to do just that.

Sugoroku waved the others close to him. "Before you go, there's something you three need to know."

* * *

AN: Kudos to whoever guesses what grandpa's up to!

*ninja vanishes*


	2. September part 2

AN: It's still September. And I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. enjoy!

* * *

Mokuba hopped out of the limo and made his way into the Kaiba Corp building. The receptionist leapt to her feet when she some the CEO's younger brother heading for the elevator and rushed around the desk to kneel in front of him.

"Mokuba! What on earth happened to you!?" she gasped in a motherly tone, taking his face in her hands and examining his newly acquired black eye. The young Kaiba sighed, gripping his backpack straps as she took in the damage. On top of the black eye, his junior high school uniform was missing half a sleeve, the collar was torn, and he was covered in filth from head to toe.

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered, trying to walk past her. She frowned and stood up, following him.

"Moki-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" the twelve year old said firmly, pushing the elevator button repeatedly, harder than necessary. A soft whimper had the receptionist beside him, calling over her shoulder for one of the security guards to cover her station.

The elevator ride was silent, but the receptionist knew what was coming. At the top floor, she parted with Mokuba to get a first aid kit while the young Kaiba went into his brother's office.

Seto was on the phone and typing rapidly on his computer when Mokuba entered. He glanced up at his brother and then did a double take, getting to his feet.

"Mokuba!?" Snarling, he shouted into the receiver "I'll call you back tonight with the details." Without waiting for confirmation, he slammed the phone down and went to Mokuba's side, surveying the damage.

"Who did this to you?" Seto asked, his voice implying that he would be seeking swift retribution.

Mokuba, who had until this moment been somewhat composed, latched onto his older brother, crying into his shoulder. The CEO scrowled for a moment before lifting his younger brother and carrying him to the couch. The receptionist entered with the first aid kit, an icepack, and a soda. As she tended to his wounds, the boy sniffled and leaned against Seto.

"Some guys were saying I was spoiled because I live in a mansion and ride in a limo," Mokuba finally said, hiccuping a bit. "So they...they beat me up after school." He looked up at Seto with his stormy-gray eyes. "And then they laughed at me when the limo driver came and shooed them off! They said that...that I was soft! They started calling me marshmallow!"

"Give me their names," Seto growled. "I'll-"

"But that won't stop it!" Mokuba shouted, cutting his brother off. "Then they'll just pick on me because I had to go crying to you!" He flopped back, holding the icepack in place, tears streaming down his face.

"Then I'll have you pulled out of the school immediately and have you home schooled," Seto said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mokuba thought about this and then looked up at his brother with his good eye. "But I like school. I don't want to stop going just because of a couple of bullies..." he whined a bit and sighed. "I don't know what to do, big brother."

Seto sighed, covering his face with one hand and trying to think of a solution, but only one came to mind.

One he didn't really care for.

"Judo." Seto closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Mokuba blinked up at his brother. "Really?"

"If only so you can protect yourself," 'since you won't let me protect you,' Seto added silently to himself. "I'll see about getting you into a class tomorrow."

Mokuba couldn't help the smile that followed. "I don't know if I'll be as good as you are Seto, but maybe it'll help. Thank you!"

Seto nodded and moved back to his desk while the receptionist finished and packed up the first aid kit.

"Thank you, Ms. Ahakura."

"It's no trouble, Mr. Kaiba. If you need anything else, please let me know." the receptionist smiled, bowing slightly to him before she left.

Mokuba curled up on the couch instead of starting on his homework, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels. While Seto was normally strict about his brother's schoolwork, he didn't push the issue. Instead, he began minimizing the browser windows to get at his desktop and sighed at the face that grinned goofily back at him. It was his guilty pleasure. Something that he could look at when he was angry or annoyed with work and needed a little pick-me-up. It was the one thing his money couldn't buy.

With a sigh, the CEO turned his attention back to his work.

* * *

Jounouchi drew in a deep breath as he finally entered his apartment. There was a small, triumphant smirk as he saw his father was passed out in his favorite chair. As quietly as possible he closed the door behind him and crept to his room, closing and locking that door as well. He navigated through the mess to his desk and pulled out his school books.

There was only one desire in the blond's heart and that was to graduate from high school. His grades weren't great, he was barely passing math and English, but at least Japanese and science were going well enough. He didn't know how he would fare when it came time for college entrance exams, but at least in finishing high school he could find a job and move out.

Jou looked at a picture of his sister, Shizuka, as he opened his math book. He didn't keep pictures of his mother around. After the divorce, a part of him had blamed her every time his father had come after him in anger. For every blow he took from the larger man when he was drunk. Somewhere in his heart he knew she didn't know what her former husband would do to his own son, but she had to have known he was abusive. Had to have known that her son wouldn't be raised by a loving, caring parent who would guide him to becoming a responsible adult.

And she had abandoned him with that beast, only rescuing Shizuka.

He'd often wondered if she had loved him at all. If she had even worried about him after the last bags were packed and she had left without so much as a backwards glance. Shizuka didn't indicate this whenever they talked, but then he didn't ask. Didn't want to know the truth.

Beside the picture of his sister, Jounouchi kept another picture. It was a newspaper clipping he had found of the other person who motivated him to at least finish high school. Even in black and white, those blue eyes were piercing and cold and seemed to glare at Jounouchi. He could almost hear Seto's voice in his head, dripping with venom.

"Mutt."

Jounouchi was determined to prove the CEO wrong. Though he knew the other teen would never see him as anything more than some stray dog. Would never feel for him the feelings Jou had stuffed into the darkest recesses of his mind.

"I hate you," he told the picture.

During the last tournament, Jounouchi had been surprised that Seto had approached him and asked him to be his partner in the 2 vs 2 portion of the tournament. The blond had gone to great lengths to make his deck fully compatible with Seto's, which he had memorized from all the duels he had watched the CEO in.

They had even won! Together they had bested the combined, immeasurable abilities of Yugi and Atem. Yes, it had been a close match, but it was because they worked together as seamlessly as their opponents that victory was finally won.

And in the end, Seto had said nothing in gratitude for the blond's effort. In fact, they had an argument almost immediately after, leaving Jounouchi feeling empty.

In his desk drawer, under lock and key, was another picture. One he couldn't bare to look but equally couldn't throw away. It was taken after their victory and before the fight. It was the closest Jounouchi had gotten to the icy Seto, the blue eyed teen even daring to smile as they posed for their victory photograph.

"I hate you," he growled at the black and white Seto again before burying himself into his work.

But for all his self convincing, he knew he didn't mean it.

* * *

AN: That's it for his chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to write :p


	3. September part 3

Kame Game was always so quiet during school hours, which wasn't surprising. The quiet gave Atem time to clean around the shop and take inventory for Sugoroku. Today, however, he kept glancing to the clock, fingers drumming restlessly on the counter. It was almost one in the afternoon when Sugoroku tapped the former Pharaoh on the shoulder.

"You can go, Atem. I can handle the shop until you get back." The old man chuckled. "Besides, the more you stare at the clock, the slower time passes."

Atem sighed and offered Sugoroku a soft smile. "Thank you, ojiichan. I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Take you time, Atem. It's a beautiful day out."

Atem nodded in thanks and went up to his and Yugi's bedroom, digging out the money he had been saving and changing out the a white, button up shirt he wore to work in the shop and into a black tank top, hanging the chain that had once bore the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. As he looked into the mirror, he also put on a pair of studded bracelets and flicked at his ear lobes, contemplating having them pierced as he remembered them being in the past. With a final glance, he hurried back downstairs, waving goodbye to Sugoroku as he disappeared into the warm afternoon air.

While he walked, he wondered what autumn would be like. Yugi had told him, but of course he was a spirit at the time. It was a different matter entirely to experience the changing of the seasons. The former ruler of Egypt was especially curious about the winter season he would experience here.

Atem busied himself with these thoughts as he headed for Anzu's place.

--------------------------

The final bell rang and the students all rose, packing their bags and getting ready to head home. Yugi's eyes met with Otogi's for just a split second before he turned his amethyst gaze back to Jounouchi.

"Sorry Jounouchi but I can't hang out today. I've got somethings to take care of before I go home." The shorter teen offered a smile in apology.

"Ah man, really?" the blond pouted. "Honda and Anzu are busy today too." He turned honey brown eyes to Ryou as the white haired teen passed by. "What about you Ryou?"

Ryou blinked, turning distractedly towards Jounouchi, chocolate eyes a bit unfocused. "Hmm? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Jounouchi leaned toward the other teen with a grin. "You wanna hang out today?"

"Ah...s-sorry, I can't..." Ryou murmured.

"Are you ok, Ryou?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Oh...yeah, just...I've had a house guest for a while now and they're...oh what's the word..." Ryou looked up as if expecting the right words to be printed for him on the ceiling. "He's a bit of a headache some days."

"Who is it?" Yugi pressed with a smile. He liked making new friends. "Is he family?"

"Sort of..." Ryou admitted shyly.

"Hey, you could bring him along. Could be fun," Jounouchi grinned.

"That's not really a good idea right now...sorry." Ryou smiled brightly. "Maybe one day though. He's recently recovered from an...accident so he needs his rest. I really should go now though. See you guys later!"

"Yeah, later Ryou," Jounouchi sighed. "Damn. Ah well, maybe I'll go visit Shizuka..."

"Everything alright, Jounouchi?"

"...Yeah, Yugi. Everything's fine. Don't worry about me, you go do what you gotta do. I'll see you tomorrow." Jounouchi pulled both of the straps of his back pack over one shoulder and headed out.

Yugi sighed after his friend and hoped everything really was alright for him. As he shouldered his backpack he saw Otogi waiting for him in the doorway. Yugi nodded and left with the dice master, glancing around nervously.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Otogi asked once they were outside.

"Just worried about being seen is all," the shorter teen whispered. "If Atem or jiichan saw us-"

"Relax, I know how to get around this city without anyone seeing you," Otogi grinned, laying an arm on Yugi's shoulders and steering him to the left. "Trust me."

------------------------------------

Anzu hopped off the bus at her stop and hurried home, finding Atem waiting for her on the doorstep, quietly admiring a flower he had picked. Anzu smiled, dropping off her school bag and dragging the former Pharaoh to the jewelry store she had told him about.

Atem was almost overwhelmed at all the various gems and metals on display, not to mention the seemingly endless number of styles and cuts. Anzu laughed and flagged down a saleswoman.

"We'd like to look at some engagement rings," she began. Before she could say another word, the pair were ushered to a counter and the over-anxious salesperson was pulling out several rings for them to look at and trying to measure Anzu's ring finger.

"N-not for me!" she shouted, blushing and pulling her hand back. She pointed at Atem, nudging him with her elbow and prompting him to say something.

"I...I am seeking an engagement ring for my boyfriend," he said. "A puzzle ring, to be specific."

"A-ah...I see," the saleswoman said, seeming a little put off for a moment. Then she smiled again, seeming to decide that a sale was still a sale and putting away the rings she had pulled out. "Let me see what we have." She bowed and left to pair alone for a few minutes before returning with a selection of male rings.

Atem inspected each one, slowly narrowing down his selection to three rings. He folded his arms on the counter and rested his chin on them, staring at all three side by side until making his choice. The ring he selected consisted of 8 interlocking bands and was solid gold. On the face of the ring the bands criss-crossed, two of the bands baring a total of ten tiny diamonds crossing under two other bands with a total of eighteen equally tiny amethysts.

"A fine choice, sir," the woman smiled, taking the ring back from him. "Now I just need to make sure we have the right size in stock," she said, gathering the other rings and putting them away.

Atem smiled, imagining the look on Yugi's face. He really didn't want to wait if he could afford the ring now. He looked up at the saleswoman reappeared with the ring and, with a smile. "Alright, Mr. Yami (by the way, Atem has been using the last name Yami. Surprise!), we do have the ring in stock. And it's not a bad price at all at only ¥80,320 ($751.36).

Atem paled. "Ah...eighty thousand..." he rose with a soft sigh. "Thank you, miss. I will have to return again," he said sadly.

"Eh...d-did I say ¥80,320? I...um...let me see..." she pulled out a calculator, trying to see if she could still make the sale. "Well the absolute lowest I can go is ¥71,940 ($672.97). That's quite a deal," she said with a bright smile.

Atem nodded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I am sorry, but I did not realize how much money would be needed for this purchase. I promise, however, that I will return once I have enough."

The saleswoman sighed softly, nodding a bit. "Well, my name is Sakura. Just ask for me when you come. I'll try to keep this set aside for you, Mr. Yami."

"Thank you, Sakura. And please, call me Atem."

Anzu sighed as they left the store. "Sorry, I should have told you that it could get expensive."

"It is alright. I still have time to get it." Atem sighed. "I need over ¥50,000 more to afford it. But I will do it. It's the perfect ring."

Anzu smiled as they reached her house and she gave Atem a hug. "Yugi's a lucky guy."

Atem chuckled, returning the hug briefly. "I'm the lucky one, Anzu. I should head home. I don't want my aibou worrying about me."

Anzu nodded, waving to the former Pharaoh and hoping to find such a wonderful man for herself some day.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ryou stepped out of his shoes and headed upstairs to check on his house guest, a package tucked under his arm. He gently knocked on the door and heard the other grant him entry.

"I'm home, Bakura," Ryou smiled.

"You don't say," the thief muttered. He sat on the edge of the bed, a black controller in his hands and staring at the TV wearing only a pair of shorts. "Whacha got there?"

Ryou sat on the bed near him and set the package on his lap. "It's from my father. It's a bit late, but I imagine he's been busy."

"Late for what?" Bakura asked, pausing his video game and turning to watch the white-haired teen.

Ryou was about to shake his head, tell him it wasn't important, but sighed as his eyes met the other's."My birthday. It was on the second. I don't make a big deal about it," he muttered, opening his present and examining the Egyptian vase inside. "My father always sends me something. Even the Millennium Ring had been a birthday present."

Bakura shrugged. "Why weren't you out with your friends that day then? Or now for that matter?" The former King of Thieves still had many questions that eluded answers. Why was he alive again? And in his old body no less? He even still bore the scar under his right eye that cut down his cheek.

But what confused him the most was that his host, who should have hated him for everything he had done, was taking it upon himself to make sure the thief was comfortable and taken care of. And Bakura had been fully recovered from all his injuries for over a week now.

He only refrained from voicing complaint because he liked the idea of having a personal attendant. But that didn't explain why Ryou still wanted him around.

"Because my birthday isn't a big deal," Ryou said, deliberately not answering Bakura's second question. He rose and found a nice place in the thief's room to set the vase. Once satisfied with how it looked, he smiled at the thief. "I'm going down to start dinner. Just let me know if you need anything."

"Ehn, sure," Bakura shrugged, turning back to his video game. He missed the quiet sigh Ryou let out as the teen left the room, mulling over his unanswered questions.

---------------------------------------

AN: Well then, let's leave it here for now. The end of September and the beginning of October are coming up next! *plays "Wake Me Up When September Ends*. I feel like these first few chapters weren't very exciting :p.

Yami is working hard. Yugi is doing something secret! Bakura will do something to make Ryou sad, but not before something terrible happens! What will it be? Well, you'll just have to wait until I write it :3

Oh the teasing! Hope you liked this chapter!

Also I'll post a link to the ring I was describing on my profile if you're curious. I changed the price a little from what it's listed at on the website, but it's close XD


	4. Septemer 30thOctober 1st

AN: I flop around on calling Jounouchi either Jounouchi or Katsuya. Kinda of depends on the situation. Also, Jou's father's in this chapter and, because no one knows what he looks like or his name, I just kinda called him "Mr. Jounouchi" (for those who don't know, Jounouchi is his last name, Katsuya is his first name. At least that what I know :p Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong).

* * *

**September 30th**

Jounouchi quietly approached his apartment door, drawing in a quiet breath as he opened the door and peeked in. Not seeing his father, he let out the breath and slipped in quietly, closing the door and locking it before moving to his room.

"Katsuya."

'Shit.' The blond mentally cringed as he looked toward the kitchen to see his father standing the the doorway, a bottle of sake hanging in his right hand.

"Bout time you got your lazy ass home," his father tsked, staggering toward his son.

"I was over at Yugi's place studying," Katsuya said, standing his ground. His father snatched his backpack from him and tossed it across the living room.

"Bull shit. You been avoiding me, runt. You should be comin' home after school and thanking me that I having kicked your ass to the curb." The older man snarled, Katsuya getting a whiff of alcohol and knowing that his father was wasted.

"He's helping me with math," the teen said evenly, turning away from his father and retrieving his backpack. "And now I'm going to my room."

The drunk laughed, pointing at the blond with the mouth of his sake bottle. "Like it would help. You're a lost cause, just like your mother. I've half a mind to just pull you out of school and have you stay home." He kicked a discarded bottle. "This place is filthy. Clean it up."

Katsuya growled under his breath, glancing at this father over his shoulder. "I'm not cleaning up after you. Grow the f*** up and stop trying to ruin my life." The teen stalked off, knowing that if he didn't get to the safety of his room before his words sunk into his father's drunken mind, there would be a fight. Still, he couldn't help adding: "I can't wait til I'm outta high school, outta this place, and far away from you."

Wrong thing to say.

* * *

**October 1st**

"The teacher's late," Anzu whispered to Yugi, Honda and Ryou, the four friends leaning in close to talk. "He still has time."

"What could be keeping him?" Yugi whispered, amethyst eyes watching the door and willing Jounouchi to appear.

"He probably over slept," Honda stated matter-of-factly.

Anzu shook her head. "I don't know. I...I have a bad feeling..." she closed her eyes. "It started last night before I went to bed."

"Don't worry, Anzu. Jounouchi's a tough guy. I'm sure-" he cut off as the door to the classroom opened and all the students looked up to see the principal.

"Yugi Mutou, Anzu Mazaki, Hiroto Honda, and Ryou Bakura, please step out into the hall." The man watched the four friends closely as they obeyed, exchanging nervous glances. Once in the hall, the principal quietly closed the door to the classroom, turning his gaze to two teachers and a confused Otogi. He drew in a deep breath before addressing the five students.

"There was..." he trailed off, the words he had prepared to speak dying in his mouth. He closed his eyes and tried again. "Your friend, Katsuya Jounouchi...-"

* * *

Atem had never run so fast in his life, he was sure of it. His lungs burned for air as he forced himself to keep the fast pace and he ignored the sharp pain in his side. As the entrance of the hospital came into view, so did the sight of his Yugi. He was aware of his other friends, minus Jounouchi, as he gathered Yugi into his arms, the small teen attaching to his waist and crying against his chest. Atem closed his eyes briefly as his held his lover and then raised his eyes to meet Anzu's, the girl all but crying herself.

Without a word, the six friends made their way into the hospital and were directed to the intensive care unit. Before they even reached their destination, they could here Shizuka wailing and pleading with her brother to open his eyes, her mother trying to calm her down. They crowded in the large doorway and Atem had to wrap his arms around Yugi to keep him from sinking to the floor.

Jounouchi lay silently in the bed, an oxygen mask covering his nose and mouth. A thick gauze pad covered his left eye and his forehead, held securely in place with bandages. His forearms were also wrapped as were his knuckles. Under the light sheet a brace was outlined covering his right knee and they were sure their friend must have more injuries they couldn't see.

Anzu's breath hitched and she turned to hide her face against Otogi, the dice master wrapping his arms around her, his eyes unable to look away from the blond.

Honda gritted his teeth and was the first to enter the room, coming to stand at Jou's side and putting his arms around Shizuka. The girl immediately turned into him and sobbed against him. Ryou entered the room only far enough to find a seat, Atem seeing this and thinking to guide Yugi to the chair beside the white haired teen.

A young doctor with short brown hair and glasses entered shortly afterwards and looked to each of the teens and then to Jounouchi's mother.

"Please...please tell me he will be alright," Ms. Kawai whispered.

The doctor drew in a breath. "First, let me introduce myself. My name is Doctor Derek Stiles." He paused and then nodded to Jounouchi. "As for Katsuya...it isn't good. We are certain that he will survive, yes, but we have several concerns. His eye was injured and will need time to heal before we know the extent of the damage. More troubling are the injuries sustained to his back and his knee. There is a chance that they may prove...too severe and give him difficulty walking. Once again, however, we can only speculate at this time. Until he wakes up, we won't know much else."

After a long silence, punctuated by the beeping of Jounouchi's heart monitor, Honda growled.

"It was his father, wasn't it."

Dr. Stiles closed his eyes. "The police are investigating the matter...however his father is claiming that it was Katsuya who attacked him and, in self defense-"

"Bullshit," Honda glared at the doctor. "This time, he's gone too far. I'm not going to sit by and let him get away with this."

"Honda?" Yugi looked up at his friend in confusion.

"His father has always been abusive. Jounouchi insisted that he could handle it. Told me not to get involved. But I can't. Not anymore." The brunette looked down at Shizuka and then to her mother. "And you. You know damn well that that bastard did this, don't you?" Ms. Kawai looked away from Honda and down to her son, unable to speak. Honda looked at Dr. Stiles again. "What's the case number? I'll go to them myself and tell them what kind of a man his father is."

Dr. Stiles nodded, moving to the door. "I have the information in my office." He paused, looked at the anxious faces around the room. "I'm afraid that I'll have to ask you to keep this visit brief for now. We need to give him another examination and change his dressings." He exited, Honda following behind him.

Atem stood silently beside Yugi, taking in this new information.

"That's why..." Yugi sniffed. "That's why he never had us over..."

Anzu finally broke down into sobs and Otogi closed his eyes. "Come on, Anzu. Let's take a stroll," he said, guiding the girl away. "We'll be back."

Yugi looked up at Atem, the tears in his amethyst eyes breaking the former Pharaoh's heart.

Ryou suddenly rose and walked out of the room silently, tears falling down his cheeks. In the silence that followed, Jounouchi's mother, squeezed her son's hand.

"It's my fault...oh Katsuya...my baby..."

* * *

Mokuba burst into his brother's office, tears streaking down his face as he dropped his backpack and ran to Seto's side, attaching himself to his older brother.

"Mokuba? What's wrong?" the older Kaiba asked, expecting to hear that he had been picked on at school again. Instead, storm gray eyes looked up at him with a deep sorrow.

"I...I saw Yugi and Atem. They looked upset so I had the driver pull over and asked what had happened." Mokuba choked back a sob, grabbing his brother's arms. "They said that...Jounouchi is in the hospital."

Seto froze, staring at his younger brother in disbelief. "What?"

"He's in bad shape, big brother. They didn't give me all the details though. Can we go see him? Please?"

Seto forced himself to be calm and collected. He petted Mokuba's head and nodded, deciding to use his brother's concern as an excuse to visit the blond. He made a few quick phone calls before leaving his office.

* * *

Ryou came home earlier than Bakura had anticipated. He paused his video game and made his way down stairs to find the white haired teen crumpled on the couch and hugging a pillow to his face, his shoulders shaking. Something about seeing Ryou like this angered the thief.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, coming to lean over the back of the couch and glare at the teen. Ryou raised his head, startled, and looked up at Bakura, whimpering a bit. "Quit crying, idiot, and tell me what's wrong. You're always telling me how your day is anyway." He paused a moment. "And why are you home so early?"

Ryou sat up and wiped his face with his hands, trying to erase all traces that he had been crying. Trying to force a smile and say nothing. Bakura vaulted over the back of the couch, sitting beside the teen and glaring at him, his purple eyes seeming to darken a bit. Ryou drew in a breath.

"It's Jounouchi..."

"Eh?" the thief looked bored, jamming a pinky in one ear. "Which one was that again? The blond?"

"Yes," Ryou sniffled a bit. "He's in the hospital in bad shape..." he shuddered as he remembered Jounouchi laying in the hospital bed.

"What'd he do this time? Run in front of a bus?"

Ryou shook his head, tears shimmering in his brown eyes. "No...they're saying his father did it to him. His own father!" the teen shouted. "He's in a coma. They don't know if he'll even be able to walk and...and his father did it to him. And that just seems so...so..." he couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears streamed down his face and he turned away from Bakura, his lithe body trembling.

Bakura raised a hand, stopping it before it could reach the teen and standing up. 'The hell's wrong with me?' he wondered as he went upstairs, leaving Ryou to cry alone. 'And why does hearing him cry make me so pissed off? More questions...' He paused at the top of the stairs, toying with a thought before a grinned flashed across his face. 'The one that is making that idiot cry...' he turned and went back down stairs and slipped out the door.

* * *

Seto motioned for Mokuba to stay back as they approached Jounouchi's room in the ICU. The brunette approached silently, hearing an argument.

"Sir, you are not allowed here," one man said firmly.

"Shut the f*** up. He's my son and I can f***ing see him whenever I want," another man shouted. As Seto peered into the room, he saw the larger man grab the doctor by the front of his shirt, nearly lifting him off the ground. He came up behind the man, arms folded casually across his chest.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked coldly. The man turned on him and Seto could see the family resemblance he shared with Jounouchi.

"Who the f*** do you think you are?" he snarled, seeming to grow more angry when Seto didn't even flinch. The brunette merely reached two fingers into his pocket and produced a business card, flicking it at the irate man.

"Seto Kaiba. CEO of Kaiba Corp, owner of Kaiba Land, and one of the top duelists in the world. I believe the good doctor was telling you to leave."

The man met Seto's gaze evenly then, seeming to decide the teen wasn't a threat, he turned his attention back to the doctor. "Both of you, get the f*** out and let me have a moment alone with my son."

"Sir, you have to leave. The police have already been called and have told us that, until the investigation is complete-"

"He started it," Jounouchi's father snapped childishly. "He f***ing started it and he fell down the stone stairs outside out apartment."

"Is that really the excuse you came up with?" Seto asked, keeping his tone even and icy, but anger burned in his blue eyes. 'He hurt Jounouchi. His own son. Bastard...'

"What the f*** does it matter to you, you little shit? This doesn't concern you."

"Oh, but it does," Seto countered. "And I'd suggest you leave now if you aren't supposed to be here. The police should be here any moment and you're wasting your time arguing and threatening the doctor that's taking care of your son. That won't look good for you at all."

Enraged, the man released the doctor and lunged at Seto, the brunette merely side stepping his and grabbing his arm, fingers immediately seeking just the right point to apply pressure and make the man's arm go numb temporarily. Startled by the sudden numbing sensation, the man looked up at Seto, seeming to think twice about a second attack and storming out of the room, swear words following in his wake. Mokuba came rushing in and immediately went to Jounouchi's side, the younger Kaiba staring at the blond in shock.

Seto looked at Jounouchi as well, seeing him for the first time now that the threat was removed.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba," the doctor said, bowing to him.

"It's not safe here," Seto said suddenly, looking at the doctor. "I want to put in a transfer for his young man and have him brought to my private medical facility by the end of the day."

The doctor gaped at him for a moment, suddenly shaking his head and snapping out of his shock. "Mr Kaiba-"

"Don't question it. I will, of course, handle all of his medical fees before he is transferred. And I would also request that no one is told where he is. I will make the necessary contacts after I am certain who can be trusted with the information.

The doctor stood, frozen in Seto's gaze for a moment before finally finding the will to move again. "W-we will need to speak with the director before we can-"

"Of course. Have him come here immediately." Seto crossed his arms over his chest, piercing gaze fixed on the doctor, who nodded and hurried out of the room.

The brunette moved to Jounouchi's side, blue eyes softening as he looked down at the blond, resisting the urge to touch him with Mokuba there. Seto clenched his fists at the thought of what Jounouchi's father had done to him. At the thought of what that man might have done had he not been chased off.

'Jounouchi...I will protect you from him.'

* * *

Mr. Jounouchi arrived home late after having to dodge the police and stocking up on more alcohol. He had just set the bag down on the table when he felt a presence behind him. He spun around and saw a tanned man standing in his living room, his messy hair was a bluish-silver and a scar ran down his right cheek form his eyes. He was dressed simply in an open, white shirt and black pants, a deck of cards in one hand and a bottle of sake in the other.

"Who the f*** are you?" Jou's father growled.

"Someone who knows what you did," the thief grinned, leaving the statement open ended.

The man smirked, folding his arms over his chest, his voice mocking. "Oh really? And I suppose you've gone to the police and told them the whole thing."

The thief peered at him, purple eyes flashing. "Nah. That would take to long. Besides, I came to play a game with you. If you win, I'll leave and won't say anything."

"A game?" The man scoffed.

"It's a simple game, really. We take turns drawing cards." The thief held up the cards, revealing that they were Duel Monsters cards. "We'll play it like war where we each lay down one card. If we both lay down a monster card, then the stronger card wins and the loser takes a drink. If one of us lays down a magic card, the other takes a drink. Trap card then the person who laid it down takes a drink."

"A drinking game?" The man laughed loudly. "Sure. But there's a flaw in your plan. I don't play that stupid game."

"But your son does. You'll use his deck." the thief grinned. "The last one conscious wins." 'What I'm not telling you,' Bakura thought as he moved to get Jounouchi's deck, 'is that this is a shadow game.'

* * *

AN: Dun dun dun!

Oh and for those who haven't played "Trama Center Under The Knife" for the DS, Doctor Derek Stiles is the main character of that game. I kind of borrowed him so I woudln't have to make un another random character. :p


End file.
